Lawn Gnomes
by YourLipsMyBiggestWeakness
Summary: Sonny's bad eating habits are catching up with her...


A/N: Hope you like it :] It's kind of spazzy in my opinion. Just like totally random. I don't even know. Hahaha.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Heavy breathing. Restless-ness. The usual tossing and turning.

It's obvious.

She's having a nightmare. Again.

Waking up breathless and afraid, she lets the images of her dream rush over her. There's Tawni racing around dressed like Bella Swan. A walking fashion disaster.

Then Zora with hedge cutters, chasing her down the hall. Insane.

And Nico being eaten by a giant lawn gnome? That's new….

Maybe she should stop eating chili peppers before bed.

Yeah, that's it.

But now that she's solved the mystery of the strange but somehow terrifying dreams, there is nothing left to do. It's dark in her dressing room. Dark and lonely.

Her sweatshirt hanging on the door keeps casting shadows. She glances at the full moon outside her window. Who knew it could be so bright at night?

_Sonny!Oh, Sonny! Come here! I want to show you my new hedge cutters! Aren't they so shiny? So sharp and pretty? Come back here Sonny! Don't run away!_

.

She turns to the side, gazing at the door that connected her room to the small living room she and Tawni shared. Tawni was probably asleep in bed, dreaming about MAC make up and shiny stilettos. She would hate her for waking her up. She needed someone to call….

Her cell phone is on the side table and she grasps it quickly before she can change her mind. Speed dial number 10. It starts to ring.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello?" He sounds sleepy and confused.

"Hi."

"Sonny?! What's wrong?" She's surprised he hasn't had a complete spazz-attack yet. And what's that in his voice? Worry? How nice.

"I had a bad dream." Even to her it sounds ridiculous. 17 year olds don't have scary dreams and come crying to other people. 17 year olds at least wait until the morning to freak out and tell their friends. If they even tell their friends at all…

"Oh really?" _Please don't make me tell you what it's about. Please!_ "What happened?

_Damnit! _"Well it involved hedge cutters, and Zora…..And a giant lawn gnome."

A yawn and a sigh. "Oh. Well are you okay?" There's that lovely concern again. And not a pinch of teasing. She could get use to this.

"No. Not really. My sweatshirt looks like Johnny Depp….like Sweeney Todd."

"Do you want me to come over?" Is she dreaming again? Or did CDC just offer comfort?

"I don't think that will be necessary Chad. Really…I'm-…" Oh god, what if he really did come over?

"Too late, I'm already halfway there.." Another yawn. "Answer the door will ya? I don't need Chuckle City's prima donna throwing a shoe at me."

Silence.

"Are you there? Sonny?"

"You didn't have to come all the way here Chad. I mean I'm seventeen. I should be able to take care of myself. And since when have you cared?" Maybe that's a little harsh. Honest, but harsh.

"I don't know." Cue awkward silence here…."Hey I'm outside. Open up!"

She closes her phone, setting it back on the side table. Tiptoes threw their shared room, and past Tawni's. When she opens the door, he's outside, half asleep and leaning against the doorframe.

"Yo."

"Hi." The door opens wider and he slips in heading straight for her dressing room.

"Where are you going?!" Whisper-yelling is her _savior. _There was no way he was sleeping in _her bed. _Tawni would flip…

"Going to bed, thanks."

"Chad, that's my bed. There's only one in there ya know." She tiptoes after him, praying her blonde roommate will never ever find out.

"So? I'm tired Monroe. You're tired. We both know you're afraid to be alone. Now that you're not you should be thankful and go to sleep. Like I am." He flips over the sheets on the unused side of her queen sized bed and slides in. "In your bed."

"But what about in the morning? You can't just stay here all morning in my bed and pray Tawni doesn't come busting in here." She feels ridiculous standing there in her pajamas, whisper yelling while he rests his pretty blonde head comfortably on her pillow.

"Alarm. On my phone. Get in bed. Now." It _did _sorta sound like a good plan….

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good. Now get in!"

"I will!" And with absolutely ZERO dignity left she slips into bed, right beside Chad Dylan Cooper. Something she never thought she would do. But somehow it has the right affect, because the sweatshirt doesn't look so scary anymore. And Tawni dressed like Bella Swan is just ridiculous.

Silence. Light breathing. Did his hand just brush her leg?

"Hey Chad?"

"Hmph?"

"Thanks."

"No problem," She sighs, a small content smile on her lips. He chuckles lightly. "Because this is so going in my blog."

* * *

Gahahaha. I'm so pathetic. It's 10:58 and I'm sooo sooo tired right now. This is probably crap. Read! Review! I love you!

G'night! :]

-Marissa


End file.
